hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pirate4722
How Are You? I haven't seen you around the Hot Wheels Wiki lately and was wondering how you were doing? I trust well! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 09:18, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Are You Feeling Well? I hadn't heard back from you and was wondering if you were ill or under the weather with something. Your last statement to me was that I was always curt with you. Well, you always seemed to be obtuse with me, but you never heard me complaining about it. I just want to be able to help you with any concerns you might have on here. But if I can't understand your concerns or recognize even if they're concerns or not, I can't do anything. I want to be helpful as much as I can be. That's all I was saying. Kenny HaarFager 20:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I Want To Respond I got an e-mail alert that said you had left a message on my talk page, but I can't find it. I try to answer each time somebody does that, so that's why I'm asking about it here. I want to be polite and respond to everybody that takes the time to ask me something or say something. I had just answered some other messages on my talk page, so I know yours came after those because at the bottom of the page it lists the last person to have added a message and it says this: "Pirate4722 made an edit on April 9, 2010." I'm sorry I can't find what you added. I must really be losing it. Kenny HaarFager 05:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well actually it was relatively unimportant,and I recalled that you were"under the weather".so I opted to wait for a more opportune time.However as long as ,the cat is out of the bag,as it were.I was merely going to comment on the relevancy of the new base "Codes".I am of the opinion that they will escalate to the level of being one of the more important items on the base of Hot Wheels.Getting back to my initial hesitation,however,my little sister recently had a bout with the Flu and remarked about its utter misery.That being the situation,I was hesitant to disturb you.Hope you're back up and about soon. Pirate4722 06:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm still not over it, but after I sleep about 14 hours then wake up, I feel all right for a little bit, so that's when I try to get some things done. Thanks for wishing me well! I made a big pot of Chicken soup and that always seems to work well. Between that and Thera-flu, maybe it'll work. As to the new "base codes," I find them fascinating as well. It's like unlocking mysteries that we didn't know about for so long. I'm sure they will turn out to be important sooner or later. HaarFager 06:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do you and everybody else keep removing the extra coding I place at the end of blank descriptions? I do this for a reason and have stated so many times and places. Do you think I appreciate having to re-add it over and over? I'm talking about the final "|-" I place at the end of every table. Perhaps it doesn't belong there, I know, but it sure helps new users in seeing where a new description starts. That's why I have always used it there in those places. There are always new users coming along and making errors in the place on where to start or end a new description of a vehicle. By always having that coding there, it helps them to see the cutoff points of where descriptions begin and end. Can everybody just understand the reasoning why I do this and stop removing it everytime I add it? It gets a little old having people "undo" my work all the time. It's not a mistake on my part, it's intentional for helping people, so please do not remove this coding anymore. Thanks! Kenny. HaarFager 02:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can't speak for everyone else,but I wasn't aware that I was undoing any efforts of anyone.I would hope you wouldn't think I would possibly do anything to subvert any facet of this site!However I will remain a bit more attentive to this now that I am aware of it.After the worrying I gave you,David & Triple B.I shall,however gently,remind you that I am somewhat of a newbie myself.I have much knowledge to acquire.There is still a great deal that I am not totally conversant in.I will indeed do my utmost to oblige anyone,who is legitimate.on this WIKI. at any time.Good evening my friend. Pirate4722 08:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't actually think anybody was consiously trying to subvert my work. But I thought if I sounded like a madmen, maybe people would remember it more. Plus, I've been leaving this message in the comment section after I make edits. Apparently nobody reads those, so I thought I would put it some place where people could find it easier. It wasn't anything against you, it was just incident that "broke the camel's back," if you know what I mean. So, I apologise if you thought it was intended just at you, Pirate. That wasn't my intentions at all! HaarFager 08:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I certainly took no personal offense.I also recalled the Panel truck, so I went back to observe the action in question.Upon observation with my "bionic eye.It was instantly obvious,but without the assistance provided by the ophthalmologist,I would have been lost,totally.I had also sensed a bit of tension.Don't be alarmed though.I'm cool with it.have a gently productive and pleasant day. Pirate4722 08:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I have noticed that the coding changes a lot when edits are saved. Lately the most noticable auto changes are the spaces added to each empty table cell. Kenny perhaps they save ok when you save the edits in scource mode, but myself and many others save our edits in the editor (WYSIWYG) mode. I do believe that is where the changes happen. the editor just automatically removes any unused coding. Sinnin 09:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Excess Work I just wanted to drop you a line to let you know that you don't need to add any categories to images. It's not done here on the Hot Wheels Wiki, it's unnecessary and you can save yourself a lot of unneeded work. My name is Kenny and I'm one of the Administrators on here, so I hope you have fun! Let me know if you have any questions. HaarFager 04:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2009 Treasure Hunts Series page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 04:35, September 20, 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Picture Swapping I will be the first to say that all blister pictures should be swapped for loose images. I personally do it as much as i can. So i find it odd to see that you are the first to swap out a loose image for a blister image. What is that all about? Sinnin 04:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm..My objective was to strive for uniformity.The page in its currant form looked more appealing.I certainly do apologize if I've transgressed.I wasn't completely aware that it was a strictly blister replacement image only action,but more aesthetics. Pirate4722 05:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Its fine with me, that was a test image i did with some different lighting, And i never got around to re-shooting it. Plus its a terrible casting Sinnin 05:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) CUSTOMS!! Yo, Pirate4722 Sorry I know no place that makes the decals... The SOS decals on my customs are actually from a R\C car that comes from Japan! it stands for science of speed. Thats lame. Yea, feel free to use my ideas! Go ahead!!!!!! just send me a photo of the custom car! THATS ALL I ASK! PLEASE! DON'T CUT YOUR HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH! I HAVE A inch-long scar down to the bone on my right index finger! (ecch!) Use a drill with a parent if you have trouble! CUSTOMS Heh, heh, heh, forgot my username! SyndicateOfSpeed 00:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC)